Relaciones Ciudad del Vaticano-Italia/Ciudad del Vaticano
Papas con mandatarios italianos Francisco= Francisco Francisco - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Italy's President Giorgio Napolitano with Pope Francis during his first state visit to the presidential palace in Rome (CNS) Francisco - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Papa incontra Mattarella: "Grazie Italia per l'accoglienza ai migranti". Foto Ansa Francisco - Mario Monti.jpg| La (pazzesca) sparata di Mario Monti: "Papa Francesco? È merito mio..." Photo: Editoriale Libero S.r.l Enrico Letta - Francisco.jpg| Pope Francis (R) poses with Italy's Prime Minister Enrico Letta during a private audience on July 4, 2013 at the Vatican. AFP PHOTO / POOL / ALESSANDRO BIANCHI Francisco - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Pope Francis shakes hands with Italian premier Matteo Renzi, as German chancellor Angela Merkel looks on, during a ceremony where he was awarded the International Charlemagne Prize of Aachen (Karlspreis) at the Vatican on Friday. Photograph: L’Osservatore Romano/Pool Photo via AP Francisco - Paolo Gentinoli.jpg| El Papa Francisco saludando al primer ministro italiano Paolo Gentiloni, durante una audiencia con motivo del 60 aniversario del Tratado de Roma, hoy, en El Vaticano. EFE |-| Benedicto XVI= Benedicto XVI Benedicto XVI - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Benedicto XVI y el presidente de Italia intercambian regalos, hoy en el Vaticano. REUTERS Benedicto XVI - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| El papa Benedicto XVI (d) saluda al presidente de Italia, Giorgio Napolitano.(Enrico Oliverio / Efe) Benedicto XVI - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Benedict XVI with Giulio Andreotti, President of the Fondazione Alcide De Gasperi, Sala Regia, 20 June 2009 (© Osservatore Romano) Benedicto XVI - Romano Prodi.jpg| Incontro con Romano Prodi, presidente del consiglio, ottobre 2006 (Ansa) Benedicto XVI - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Reunión Berlusconi y el Papa en medio de debate por rol Iglesia. Reuters Benedicto XVI - Mario Monti.jpg| Benedicto XVI recibe al primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti, en la audiencia privada que mantuvieron el sábado en El Vaticano. OSSERVATORE ROMANO / HANDOUT EFE |-| Juan Pablo II= Juan Pablo II Giovanni Leone - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Papa Giovanni Paolo II incontra Giovanni Leone e Sandro Pertini al Quirinale (Archivio Farabola) Juan Pablo II - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con il Papa Giovanni Paolo II. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Francesco Cossiga - Juan Pablo II.jpg| FRANCESCO COSSIGA E GIOVANNI PAOLO II. Libero Quotidiano Juan Pablo II - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Papa Giovanni Paolo II con Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. famigliacristiana.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Pope Francis expressed his condolences in a telegramme for the death of ex-Italian President Carlo Ciampi (R), recalling his friendship with Pope St. John Paul II, shown together in this Aug. 20, 2000 file photo - AP Aldo Moro - Juan Pablo II.jpg| L'incontro con Papa Giovanni Paolo II. Associazione Culturale IoArte Francesco Cossiga - Juan Pablo II.jpg| FRANCESCO COSSIGA E GIOVANNI PAOLO II. Libero Quotidiano Giovanni Spadolini - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Giovanni Spadolini con il Papa, Giovanni Paolo II. Firenze Post Bettino Craxi - Juan Pablo II.jpg| 1983 - 1 gennaio, Il Presidente del Consiglio Bettino Craxi incontra Papa Giovanni Paolo II. ilsocialista.com Giovanni Goria - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Fondazione Giovanni Goria. Publicado el 27 dic. 2013. Gennaio 1988 - La visita del Presidente Goria a Papa Giovanni Paolo II Ciriaco De Mita - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Con Giovanni Paolo II nel 1988 (Ansa) Giulio Andreotti - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Vaticano recuerda a Andreotti como hombre de fe. EFE Juan Pablo II - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| President Massimo D'Alema (Italy) Juan Pablo II - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi escucha a Juan Pablo II durante la audiencia privada celebrada ayer en el Vaticano. ASSOCIATED PRESS Juan Pablo II - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Y, sin embargo, cuando es reelegido en 2001 su gobierno ya es el más largo de cualquier primer ministro de Italia desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aquí se le ve intercambiando regalos con el Papa Juan Pablo II en el Vaticano, poco después de su reelección. AFP Fuentes Categoría:Ciudad del Vaticano-Italia